


Winter Winds

by busbee38



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busbee38/pseuds/busbee38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy-ness in the Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Winds

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from my livejournal :3 I wrote this ages ago but I'm moving my stuff here.

David walked out onto the training pitch towards Adam, Joe and Micah on a freezing Tuesday morning, the three of them horsing around – as usual – and just being, well them. David made his way to the group and laughed as Joe grabbed an unsuspecting Aguero around the legs and picked him up off the ground, dangling him upside-down.

He shivered as he approached the group, he was freezing. David glanced up at the sky, yep, it was a clear blue sky, the sun was out but the winter chill was hugely present as he rubbed his hands together to gather some warmth. He greeted his team mates, a high-five from Micah, a small smile from Adam. He took his place next to the taller midfielder and shivered once again as a cold breeze passed over his neck causing his whole body to go rigid and the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Adam noticed the shudder and tipped his head down, facing the Spaniard “You alright mate?” David flashed him a smile that momentarily had Adam swooning and sending a goofy grin back.

“Is just a bit cold, but I will be used to it once we are getting going.” Adam smiled at him widely, David’s English was adorable and he whispered to him as much, David’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink that wasn’t from the cold and he shivered once again as another cold burst of air passed over his bare skin.

“Where’s your snood, eh? You’re freezing without it.” Adam smiled at the smaller man, “an your gloves! You bloody foreign lads are always underestimating the fuckin’ awful English weather.”

David rubbed his hands together once again. “I forgot them at home, and there are not any in the changing rooms.”

“An’ what about your snood?” David sneezed, momentarily turning away from Adam the blushed once again. Adam thought his sneezes were cute.

“I spilt tea on it.” Adam tried not to giggle and David rubbed his hands together more quickly.

“Come ‘ere you.” Adam held out his gloved hands and reached for David’s, “Pass ‘em here, can’t have your fingers fallin’ off can we?” he joked, David chuckled and they exchanged a grin as he placed his hands in Adam’s. Adam released one of his hands and rubbed the other gently between his two, he repeated it with the other one then brought both of David’s hands together, cocooned his own around them and blew hot breath between, like his dad used to do.

“Better?” Adam asked as he gently ran his hands over David’s, to keep a bit of warmth around them but also just to touch him.

“Much, thank you Adam.” He smiled, “now I do not have to worry about them falling off.” He giggled this time.

They both looked up as they heard somebody approach them, well; it was more like Joe Hart was running at them as he’d just kegged de Jong, “Getting handsy are we?” he grinned devilishly, Adam blushed and retracted his hands. David shivered, “Stop being a tosser and give him your bloody snood, he’s freezing out here!” Joe ran off again as de Jong headed straight for him.

Adam looked back to David, David looked up to Adam, “You can…if you…do you?” Adam moved to pull the snood over his head, David raised his hand to halt his.

“No, no, is okay.” Adam took it off anyway. “Come on, I’m used to the cold, I only wear it ‘cause it’s got my name on it.” He smiled encouragingly at the Spaniard. David reached out to take it from Adam.

“I, um, I cannot feel my fingers.” David blushed once again, “It’s alright, here I’ll put it on you.” Adam put the snood around his neck and pulled it down over his head, then pulling it up a it at the back so his neck wouldn’t get cold again.

“Thank you,” David smiled up at Adam and snuggled his chin into the material, it was still warm, it smelled like Adam - Lynx Chocolate, his cleaning detergent and Adam – his eyes fluttered as his head rushed a little. Adam grinned down at him, his eyes flicking from David’s face to his own initials stitched onto the snood; he felt a little fire start in his gut. He took a step closer to David, Adam reached out a hand to brush away the hair that a gust of wind had blown into David’s eyes, he left his hand cradling his face. They stared at each other, it felt like forever.

A booming voice came from the other side of the training pitch “Oi! Lovebirds! Stop flirtin’ and get trainin’!” Joe launched a ball at Adam’s backside and they both turned away from each other, red faced. David looked over to see that the lads were all out and had started a jog around the pitch. Adam faced the Spaniard and grinned as they set off together on a gentle jog at the back of the group. David buried his face even further into the snood to hide the smile that appeared on his face every time that his and Adam’s sides brushed.


End file.
